24tributes24authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian Drake
"The assumption that darkness has overtaken and consumed me is false. I have come to realize that I am the darkness...'" '' ―'Lucian Drake '''Lucian Drake' is the male District 12 Tribute for the 25th Annual Hunger Games. While to others, Lucian may seem like a prospering and intelligent young man, Lucian is actually quite troubled. His charm and confidence, as well as his occasional friendly demeanor, only serve to enhance as well as cloak the murderous individual lying underneath. His manipulative tactics and sinister motives has gotten him both foes and allies--regardless, his actions have facilitated him as one of the more villainous characters in the story. History Lucian Drake comes from an unknown bloodline. As previously mentioned in the Reapings, it was indicated that the Drakes were a bloodline that Lucian shared, but this has proved untrue as his actual father is now unknown. Regardless, the Drakes are an ancient linage and it is speculated that one or more of Henry's ancestors may have survived the destruction of the Old World. Lucian was born in an undisclosed location, and moved into the Seam with his mother when he was only a baby. The Drakes have been unlucky in the fact that many of them have been Reaped into the Hunger Games. Henry's brother and sister have been drawn from the Reaping bowl; this is largely due to the fact that the Drakes, not unlike most Seam residents, required large amounts of tesserae to survive. In a sense, the Drake's difficulties aren't very far off from what the Everdeens had experienced in the Hunger Games novel itself. Unfortunately, Lucian was raised into a distraught and dysfunctional family. Lucian's parents consisted of his stepfather, Henry; a Mine-worker and raging alcoholic who would frequently physically and verbally abuse Lucian; and Margaret; Lucian's mysterious mother who worked at a Botany shop. There is little known about Margaret Drake, aside from the fact that Lucian may have killed her when he was 7 years of age. Lucian has never discussed his mother or her murder in detail, and it appears as if his memory of her death is faulty. In the period of time before Margaret's death, Lucian's father often spent his nights within the local tavern, using the little change he earned from his job in the mines to buy pints of alcohol. When he did came home, he was often stressed and angry, and would take his frustrations out upon Margaret and his children. Sometime between the ages of 3 through 6, Lucian began exhibiting odd, un-childlike behavior. Henry beat Lucian more because of this. It was also around that time that Lucian began to develop the habit of using mimicry to feign the feelings and emotions that other people exhibited, due to his inability to naturally express them. When Lucian was 7 years old, Margaret had gone for one of her walks near the Meadow after an argument with Henry, and before she left, had yelled at Lucian, pleading with him to stay in the house, as it would have been dangerous for her children to accompany her. She also wanted to be alone where she could release her emotions in peace; she didn't want her children to see her so frail. As Margaret had sat near the fence, she thought she heard the voice of a flower, which was supposedly a myth she had read about as a young girl. In actuality, it was Lucian, who may or may not have stabbed her in the back, killing her and dragging her into the forest. If this is true, he may have had help, but the accomplice remains unknown. The sole fact that Margaret Drake was murdered is also a mystery, as no investigation ever took place after her dissappearance. It can be speculated that a man by the name of Cyrus may have attempted to investigate the matter himself, but fell short. It was around the time of her murder that the man named Cyrus, a high-ranking District 12 peacekeeper and aquaintance of Henry Drake, made an appearance in Lucian's life. Cyrus assisted Henry with his alcoholism, and agreed to help Henry out with the children as well. Cyrus came to visit most evenings, and helped Henry with his destitute problems. Cyrus, who had strong connections with the Mayor and Capitol, was able to subtly prevent the Drake children from getting Reaped; as he knew as they increased in age, their names would have tallied well over hundreds in the drawing bowl, making their chances of getting Reaped nearly inevitable. Around the age of 10, Lucian's troublesome behavior had increased significantly, to the point where Henry had to take initiative and admit Lucian to a local psychiatric clinic for an evaluation with a man named Dr. Jennings. The diagnosis was absent, as no form was needed. Dr. Jennings remarked that Lucian appeared to be healthy and normal in nature, with a bright future ahead of him. Henry was livid and stormed out of the clinic. Cyrus prompted the doctor to make an exception to the 18 year old rule, and so Dr. Jennings diagnosed Lucian with Conduct Disorder, which was the only thing that could explain the boy's cruel behaviour outside of the public eye. Cyrus decided to find a temporary cure in the form of pills, and was able to illegally obtain Capitol engineered pills from the District Six facilities. The pills were given to Lucian after he began to exhibit symptoms of anxiety and distress such as convulsions and rapid changes in temperament; these symptoms only made themselves increasingly present in the weeks that followed the initial psychiatric evaluation. Over the course of several years, as Cyrus began to research Lucian's speculated disorder more and more, he realized that a permanent cure may be possible through Capitol technology, but such an operation would cost the Drakes millions--money he knew they could never obtain. Cyrus began to smuggle more pills for Lucian until it became a habit, causing Lucian to develop an addiction to the pills. Almost at the same time, Henry, who had for some time ceased drinking alcohol after the disappearance of his wife, began to do so again. Henry's violent behavior toward Lucian increased when Cyrus wasn't present, and Lucian's lack of a proper diagnosis caused Henry to dislike his son even more to the point of literal hatred, and for the district's safety, began to lock Lucian in a small storage room on a nightly basis. Lucian's behavioural issues worsened when he was in the streets, eventually leading to his prohibition from many areas of the District. Cyrus continued to mentor and counsel Lucian and also began to care more for Lucian's sisters as well, and treated the children as his own. Henry was continually in trouble with the law, and was caught more than once stealing large amounts of alcohol. He spent nights in jail more than once, and Cyrus began to notice a lack of responsibility on Henry's part, which made Cyrus consider custody rights of the children. It is unknown at what point in Lucian's life that he began having an obsession for the Hunger Games, but it became such a fantasy for him that he began self-training in the likelihood that he was ever drawn, much to the chagrin of Cyrus. Lucian had previously discovered a hidden alcove within the wall which contained a small cache of old weapons and thick books on Psychology among other things. One of these weapons was a replica of an Old World weapon, the Khopesh. Lucian began to frequently train with these weapons in his room, using pillows and sheets as dummies, and even trained against himself. Cyrus also began to train Lucian in sparring and sword handling. Alone, Lucian would slash various parts of his body with the blades and would train his mind to withstand vast amounts of pain. Aside from physical training, he would write fantasy depictions of possible Arenas, and would even depict violent stories where he put himself in a tribute's place. He would also read thick books which are believed to be from the Old World as well. Topics of the books ranged from Psychology to Panem History, and even a very old and torn up copy of the Old and New Testaments--which would significantly impact Lucian's life. During the times Lucian wasn't locked up, he often roamed the expanse of District 12, carrying one of his Psychology books and placing "faces" and "emotions" on people. Lucian sometimes dragged fallen animals in the streets such as dogs or rats, and dismembered them in his chamber, trying to pinpoint their "faults" and take them apart piece by piece, only to attempt to put them back together again. He would then take the animals to the Traders for odd items and shiny things, which always caught his eye. Lucian frequently described his urges to venture off into the wilderness, beyond the fences of District 12, but was incredibly wary of this idea. Lucian wasn't afraid of authority, but was unsettled of what may be inside of the forests. Lucian seemed to have an abnormal fear of something inside the thick foliage beyond, but never described these fears in detail. Lucian's past is remarkably vague, and any potential factors that may have led to his sinister personality are still unknown at this time. The Reapings When Cyrus informed Lucian of the 25th Hunger Games catch, Lucian immediately saw an opportunity. Because Lucian was informed of this catch several months before the voting process would even occur, Lucian had plenty of time to get himself placed in the Games. In the months that followed, even under the influence of the pills which lessened his "sickness", he did everything he could to get people to notice him within the District. He started numerous fires to buildings and may have committed arson to a school building--although it is unknown when this event took place; he also committed acts of heinous thievery, threatened and disrepected authority figures, and possibly much more. He became known as a literal threat to District 12, despite his tendencies to act charming and kind to adults in the past. This rapid change in his behaviour patterns raised concern in Cyrus, prompting him to monitor the boy more frequently. By the time the voting for the Quell had begun, Lucian had already gotten himself banned from several locations, including the Merchant side of District 12, albeit Reaping Days. The exact number of votes for Lucian Drake is believed to have been over the hundreds numerical range. On the day of the Reapings, Lucian was very confident in his abilities to "toy" with his District, and he was also highly confident that he would be leaving his home for good. Lucian encountered a strange girl while he was waiting on the bench near the Reaping stage. Apparently, Lucian had never seen this girl before, nor did he believe she even lived in the Seam. At the time, Lucian had not taken a pill in several days, and was feeling withdrawal symptoms. Lucian had become so anxious and disturbed of the girl, that he eventually just got up and left to the Stage, absent-mindedly leaving his uncle's journal behind. Later, in the Justice Building after Cyrus left, Lucian encounters this strange girl once more. Lucian, for reasons unknown, asked her to hold on to a blade he had kept in his pocket. Lucian shares a bizarre conversation with the girl once more before she leaves just as quietly as she came, before returning his journal that he had dropped. There has been debate surrounding the knife and the vague message Lucian is trying to send. Earlier, Lucian describes his fear and mistrust of the girl. She appears to have seen Lucian in the past without his notice, and this is something that Lucian feels uncomfortable about. It is possible that Lucian only gave her the blade because the Peacekeepers would have taken it away anyway. If this was the case, he could have just given it to Cyrus. There is something deeper lying under Lucian's motives, and as of yet, Lucian has said nothing of the encounter. The Capitol Lucian's Capitol Chapter spans the the early morning and the full 30 minutes of Training Day 3; also the same day the Private Training occurs. Lucian awakens early due to a nightmare, and finds it ironic that the few times he is able to sleep he has a nightmare to wake him up again. Lucian has an incident within the bathroom, and has to take a pill to calm himself again. Lucian greatly reminisces and rambles during this chapter, and discusses his ventures during Training Days previous. Lucian's chapter is split into parts, which can be viewed here and here Lucian is vaguely mentioned in Chapter 17 through the eyes of Roulla Saney during the Chariot Rides. Roulla regards both Lucian and Galla with contempt, and dismisses them as ignorant; however she reprimands herself when she accuses them of being pathetic and poor. This means, that while Roulla cares little for outlying Dictricts, is cautious about the unpredictability of her opponents. Pangs of jealousy course through Roulla as she recounts her distaste for the glowing costumes of the Twelve tributes. However, she finds them unoriginal and boring as usual. Lucian is again seen shortly in Chapter 21 through the eyes of Canicus Macaulay. Lucian is seen sitting quietly by the knot tying station, intensely preoccupied with his rope. Canicus finds Lucian a little bit "creepy" and unsettling, and doesn't particuarly like the way he makes him feel, and tries to shrug those thoughts away. Later, during lunch time, Con shows great interest in recruiting both Lucian and Bren, saying they would be good to have in the Careers. Canicus sternly dismisses Con's comments, and declines, significantly stressed and still slightly disconcerted from his earlier observation of Lucian. Lucian makes a slightly larger appearance in Chapter 23 seen through the eyes of Con Rossencourte. Con meets Lucian in the men's restroom after Training, seen along with Sean Armani. Con and Lucian share a bizarre yet fruitful conversation about a variety of things. Con decides to take matters into his own hands, and tries to recruit Lucian into the Careers himself. Lucian, although interested, declines. Instead, Lucian decides to form a friendship with Con, reassuring him that if he sees him, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt or even kill him. Con, although disturbed by this statement, thinks Lucian as "nuts", and decides an affilitation like that would be wise to have in the Games. Lucian is seen again in Chapter 30 through the eyes of Eric Fiske, as they are waiting to do their Private Training Sessions. Eric finds it bizarre and is slightly disturbed by the fact that Lucian is staring at him, longer than what would have been considered "normal". Eric comments how at times Lucian isn't even blinking. Later, after Eric returns from his Private Session, Eric makes a subtle proposal and warning to Lucian, advising him that it would be wise to stay away from the Careers. Eric also questions whether an alliance could work. In Chapter 31 it is discovered that Lucian recieved a score of 7. It is an unusually high score considering the little amount of training District 12 tributes receive. The Interviews Lucian's interview can be seen in Chapter 36 Lucian did not appear to have a set angle, but instead acted naturally; like he usually did when he made first impressions. Lucian responded to Caesar's questions with impassiveness and apparent honesty, and didn't bother to hide the fact that he found the Games entertaining, and was interested in taking part in them. For this reason, Lucian got on well with both the audience, and Caesar Sr., who was practically ignorant to Lucian's strange vibe. Juniper, who had been watching the District 12 boy closely, remarked him as being eerily charming, talking in monotone and speaking his words as if they were rehearsed. Unlike some tributes who appeared nervous or brooding, Lucian didn't emit any of these ticks on stage, only appearing impassive and rather "bored". Lucian's interview outfit was described as classy but strange, with no apparent theme; wearing a dark fitted tuxedo adorned with blood red trim. Lucian's hair was also toned with maroon streaks. The Games The Bloodbath Lucian's chapter spans the full time of the Bloodbath through his eyes only, beginning with the entering of the launch room below. Lucian has an interaction with the Capitol attendant in the room, persuading the attendant to sponsor him during the Games. The man seems startled, and hesitantly tells Lucian that he'll consider it. A delay occurs, and Lucian spends the time within the tube coping with the fact that death could lie waiting for him within several minutes. As soon as Lucian rises onto the literal battlefield, he expertly observes his surroundings, quickly abandoning all previously inrospected plans. The arena is so chaotic, that Lucian claims his "Plan X" will have to be on hold until he can properly adjust. When the gong sounds, Lucian is distracted enough that his senses become weakened by all the noise and vibration. Lucian quickly chooses the straight route into the trenches and blindly runs through any trench he sees, becoming bored in the process. Lucian's thirst for some sort of interaction with a tribute is granted when he sets his sights on a clumsy Brennadon Rydik. Lucian, almost excitedly, trails after Bren, until he quickly loses him after a wrong turn. Not long after, Lucian once again encounters Bren and Jonas, who appear to be in some sort of fight, until Jonas hastily but cleverly leads Lucian into a lower area of trenches, in which Jonas seems to be familiar with. Jonas easily leaps over the low trenches, with Lucian trailing close behind. Lucian makes a remark which causes Jonas to distractedly loose his footing near a trench, falling in and causing a cluster of self-inflicted injuries. Lucian, for whatever reason, decides to let Jonas live, which is odd considering his troubling infamy. Lucian later comes across Roulla Saney and a supposedly wasted Anya Powers, both engaged in some sort of argument. Lucian is incredulous as to why Anya would be drunk in the Hunger Games, while Roulla is trying to force a lead of any Careers that Anya might have seen, taking advantage of her drunken stupor. Lucian lies about encountering any tributes and tells Roulla that he had not seen anyone since the beginning, which arouses suspicion. Roulla openly warns Lucian, but before any more can be said or done, Bren comes running through their trench by chance. Lucian takes advantage of the sudden distraction, leaving a fallen Anya and Roulla behind. Bren leads Lucian towards the barbed wire field, and begins crawling towards the Cornucopia. Before Lucian can follow, Sade Artois runs into Lucian, attempting to injure or kill him. Lucian becomes annoyed and attempts to verbally calm Sade down, causing Sade to feel humiliated. Lucian notices a newly directed line of gunfire aiming towards Sade and him, and in a bizarre turn of events, assists Sade by pushing her down, telling her that if they stand up, they'll be easy targets. The two crawl under the barbed wire paths, earning a bullet graze on Lucian's leg. Sade scoffs at Lucian, claiming his actions were idiotic, and threatens to kill him. Lucian, in a moment of mental weakness, does not understand the situation, and is ignorant as to how to react in such a time. Because of this, Lucian's "mask" is absent, and his expression appears blank and emotionless, similar to how he feels inside. Sade appears fascinated by this, and strangely thanks Lucian, but quickly morphs back into her supposed ruthless and venomous facade, warning Lucian before running towards the Cornucopia. Lucian, taking a "detour" aways from the Cornucopia, finds Con Rossencourte's coin by chance, and decides to keep it for himself. Lucian then comes across Bianca Neve of District Eleven. In peculiar fashion, Lucian helps Bianca to her feet, and forms an "alliance" with Bianca for the time being until they reach the Cornucopia. Lucian tries to gain Bianca's trust, and appears kind and strong in front of the timid girl. Lucian tells her he witnessed the death of her partner Eric Fiske at the hands of the Careers, and he tells her of brothers he never even had. This is of course untrue, seeing as Lucian had only two sisters. Lucian prys a piece of barbed wire covered wood off a downed fence and uses it as a makeshift weapon, apparently using it for their venture into the Cornucopia. Lucian's kind demeanor slowly transforms into that of sinister as he uses the coin as a ploy, tricking Bianca into picking it up and flipping it, for unknown but seeminly harmless reasons. Disturbingly enough, Bianca chose her own fate, recieving "heads" upon flipping it. It is unknown if Bianca would have lived if it had landed on "tails", but seeing as Lucian's mind became clouded by dark thoughts, it is doubtful that Lucian would have even cared. Lucian upon hearing the result, laughs, and lunges at Bianca. Lucian brutally kills her with a strike to the head several times with the weapon and a hard boot to the stomach. Lucian whispers to Bianca, telling her she can go home as she had wished. It is saddening that Bianca died believing her partner had died as well. Lucian lusts for more death, and begins to reminisce on a distant memory of seeing a moth die at his windowsill. Lucian says he had not ever remembered the event until now, oddly, and finds that he seems to be gaining strange nostalgic episodes. Lucian steals Bianca's dog-tags, and heads towards the now abandoned and bloodied Cornucopia, sensing something terribly wrong about the emptiness of the field. It can be inferred that at the time Lucian arrived at the Cornucopia, the Careers had already banded and departed towards the forest, while Damian, Galla, Eric, and Bastian had begun to separately head off in their own direction, which would explain the "various tributes at the Cornucopia". Day 4 Lucian appeared again on Day 4, sneaking up on Maeve in a trench and proposing to her an idea for an alliance he had in mind. Maeve hesitantly agrees, intrigued only by the stench of death surrounding him. Lucian sends Maeve out to seek Erik while he ventures off to find Atalanta in the meantime. Lucian sneaks up on Maeve again, much to her aggravation, with an injured and impatient Atalanta in tow. Maeve, with the masked giant, Erik right behind her, finally sit down while Lucian begins to describe to them the purpose of the alliance. Maeve is intrigued by the alliance, although she didn't recieve any advice from Diode. Maeve eventually learns from Death itself that being in the alliance and representing Death was a good idea, and that it will help in the long run. Lucian pretends to sleep while Maeve is on first watch while Erik and Atalanta settle down in the trench. Maeve isn't fooled easily, and begins to talk to Lucian, knowing he is fully awake. They share a conversation about death, and the Anthem begins to play, revealing the deaths of Alaric, Galla, and Juniper with no evident reaction by Lucian. When Lucian finally apparently goes to "sleep", Maeve has to do a double take on the words Lucian uttered to her, uncertain and slightly intrigued about the redundancy about "goodnight" and her nickname. Appearance Lucian Drake is described as being thin and average height. His eyes are a very frosty shade of blue, which could also be classified as hazel, since there have been reports of Lucian's eye color being that of a steel-grey at times. His hair color is a shade of ebony, which is a trait most Seam inhabitants have in common. Although, Lucian, unlike many of his peers from the Seams of District 12, has pale skin. Lucian has thin lips and dark eyebrows which are often furrowed. Dark circles or bags lurk underneath the icy eyes of Lucian, due to lack of sleep. While Lucian isn't physically intimidating, his appearance has been known to stand out. Despite this, Lucian is often noted to be quite handsome and charming, perhaps even "angelic" to adults. Lucian's lips are often contorted into a signature smirk or smile, causing him to appear more outgoing and postive than he actually is. Because Lucian always appears friendly, it is near impossible to discern his underlying motives. It should be noted that because of his inability to express them, Lucian learned to mimic emotions to a perfection due to years of keen observation, which makes it even more difficult for Lucian to look deviant or dishonest in any way. Underneath this angelic and kind exterior, of course, lies a sinister and monstrous personality. If observant enough, one might be able to read the truth behind Lucian's eyes, and will only find pools of emptiness. Lucian shares only one trait with tributes such as Boston Williams or Jet Matthews, and that is the fact that Lucian's eyes are perpetually lacking of any definable feeling. Personality Through the eyes of others, Lucian is primarily considered to be very intelligent, impressionable, and observant. However, inside, Lucian appears to be surprisingly manipulative, callous, apathetic, impulsive, and at some points even masochistic. During the Reapings, Lucian appeared to show an extremely high distaste for his peers, and at many points in the chapter, seemed very troubled. Although Lucian expressed vivid hatred for anyone he crossed paths with, his outward personality and expressions betrayed his thoughts immensely, almost as if his mind and outward gestures and expressions were two separate beings. In his Capitol Chapter, Lucian's intelligence is highlighted significantly. Lucian managed to memorize and record the weaknesses and traits of most of the Quell tributes. He placed their obvious weaknesses in his journal and placed each tribute into a category depending on the danger they proved to him. Lucian realizes fairly well the danger the Careers hold, but he is also intelligent enough to recognize other dangerous tributes. Lucian can also be quoted as having a remarkably high intelligence. Lucian mentioned of Cyrus proclaiming that he may be "one of those miracle children", as he began to walk, talk, and read at a very young age. In the Arena, Lucian has difficulty controlling his murderous tendencies ever since he has ceased taking his pills. Strangely enough, Lucian is able to remain composed even when he seeks to quell these twisted desires, which makes him appear more honest and trustworthy. Lucian has been seen lying more often than not, and has managed to keep himself alive on numerous occasions by presenting himself with a smile and a signature handshake. Lucian's one of most definable qualities is his chronic boredom. It is not unlikely that Lucian's fantasies and desires are merely ways to stimulate himself. Lucian may very well have joined the Games simply because he was bored. Lucian's infamous boredom is different from normal people's in the fact that Lucian's ideas of "exciting" or "thrilling", usually involve over the top schemes and large amounts of criminal behaviour. All in all, Lucian doesn't appear to get a rise out of routine or normal-living. Lucian constantly seeks a thrilling adventure, doing whatever he desires even if it can be considered immoral. Currently, it is not certain how Lucian acts when not under the influence of his pills. Lucian described himself as in a "fogged" state of mind; or perpetually numbed, when taking them. Lucian himself is not sure what happens. His shaking appears to be some sort of bodily defense mechanism or withdrawal symptom of not taking the pills, and Lucian even concluded that it's some sort of warning. Lucian also appears to suffer from long-term memory loss, barely having any vivid recollection of his childhood. Nevertheless, Lucian's "sickness" or the effects of the pills registered to him are unknown. Most importantly, Lucian has described himself as shallow, or literally "emotionless". He stated that the only way he knows how to express normal emotions is to mimic what he sees on others and in reading Psychology books. It is highly possible that Lucian may have been born without the ability to express emotion, which would serve to explain his inability to feel remorse. Family and Relationships Father In Chapter 64 , it is revealed through a memory that Henry Drake is actually Lucian's stepfather, leaving Lucian's actual father a complete mystery. It is hinted at during a dream sequence that Margaret Drake left her previous husband in a rush and quickly married Henry because he closely resembled Lucian--and because no one would have suspected anything odd if she moved into the Seam. There is no evidence as to suggest who Lucian's father might have been, whether the man is still alive, or why Margaret left him after Lucian was born. Margaret had said little of her ex-husband, and it is insinuated that she fears the man and doesn't want her son to become like him. Lucian himself knows next to nothing about him either, and any memories he might have had of him have faded over time. He seemed to believe that Henry had always been his real father, and after having the "dream" of Henry's revelation, he is genuinely surprised. Cyrus's reaction in the "dream" seemed to suggest that he had suspected this for some time--therefore alluding to the mystery of Cyrus's role in Lucian's life. If Cyrus might have known or suspects Lucian's actual father is anyone's guess. Henry Drake Henry is Lucian's stepfather, and is depicted as a depressed and angry man afflicted with bouts of alcoholism. Lucian Drake expresses a great amount of hatred and animosity towards his stepfather, and feels that if anyone had to go first, it would have been him. In the Reapings, as soon as Lucian leaves his home for the last time, Lucian quickly shatters all remnants and memories he may have had of living with Henry. It should be noted that Lucian not once verbally refers to Henry as "dad" or "father", and later, when his stepsister, Katherine refers to Henry as father, Lucian acts as if Henry did not exist, thus enforcing the fact that he had never thought of him as a father figure. Henry's life is a rather tragic one, which might explain his anger and resortment to alcoholism. As a boy, Henry's father was often rough on him and his older brother, Alistair. In the early days of the Hunger Games, Henry's father immediately began to train both Henry and Alistair in the outskirts of the District. At the time, training for the Games was not as strictly prohibited as it is in Lucian's time, and Henry's father got away with roughly training Alistair and Henry for many hours a day. Henry never understood why the Games were created, and thought of the idea of them as cruel and barbaric. Henry only had to express those feelings once and his father beat him into changing his outlook on them. During the 5th Hunger Games, when Henry was about 16 years of age, his younger sister was Reaped, and due to extreme shock, neither him nor his brother Alistair had the nerve or courage to volunteer to protect and go with her. It was mentioned that she never survived past the initial bloodbath. This impacted Henry's life significantly, and it wasn't two years later that Alistair was Reaped as well. Although Alistair lasted much longer than his sister did, and even managed to kill over 10 tributes, but his death and failure also impacted Henry. As soon as Henry turned 18, he fled the house in fear and lived with a friend. In the months afterward, Henry is presumed to have quickly met a woman by the name of Margaret in a bar with her baby, in which they married and had two children. Henry's violence began during the birth of his second daughter, Katherine. He never rose out of his depressed stupor, and resorted to drinking large amounts of alcohol until he became addicted. The alcohol presumably helped him forget about his dead siblings and failures. Henry's violence hadn't occurred until Lucian began growing older, in which he showed distaste for the boy. It is presumed that Henry held a deep seeded hatred against men, possibly due to the way his father had treated him throughout his life. Henry became acquainted with Cyrus at this time, a local Peacekeeper whom he had met at the tavern. Cyrus would play an influential part in Lucian's life as he grew up. Henry's personality can be described as confused, gruff, and tragic. Henry frequently took out his frustrations upon Lucian and his wife, but rarely showed any animosity towards his own daughters. Henry often verbally spoke his hatred of the Capitol in the confines of his home, ranting and raving on about the cruelties and wrongdoings of them all. While Henry's behavior had decreased after Margaret "ran away", thanks to the help of Cyrus, Henry quickly fell back into his vices after he learned of Lucian's disorder. Whether or not Henry would have turned out the same way if Alistair had won or his sister had never been Reaped is unsure. Whatever the case, Lucian cares little for Henry and wants nothing to do with him. Margaret Drake In Chapter 64 , it is revealed through one of Lucian's "dreams" that he had killed his mother while she was taking one of her solitary walks near the electric fences. This would explain her disappearance, but there is no explanation as to why Lucian had killed her--or if ''he ''had even killed her himself. Whether Lucian acted alone is uncertain, but Lucian doesn't remember this memory, and after he experiences it, his personality seems to change from that of passively sadistic to assertively narcissistic, proclaiming himself a "god" and "perfect". He claims something "old and forgotten" has awakened inside of him, and it is possible this memory may have triggered an alternate or former "self" before Lucian had begun taking the pills or met with his psychiatrist. Margaret was Lucian's birth mother; a sophisticated and serious minded woman who lived a solemn life filled with tragedy and despair. On the outside she appeared to be cold and emotionally distant, even more so after her marriage with Henry Drake. But internally, she was delicate and had a keen eye for beauty in simplicity. From her perspective, she cared deeply for her children, and even more so for her first-born, Lucian. She would have sacrificed her life to protect them, and it is suspected that she married again and moved into the Seam for the ''sole ''reason of protecting Lucian from his real father. She was reportedly kind and gentle to people she knew, but was serious and stubborn in the times she needed to be. She had a gift for gardening, and liked to indulge herself in the natural elements of the earth. She was strong minded, and wasn't afraid to confront and withstand the violent assaults from Henry--although she remarked that if she were physically stronger, she would have hit back. Throughout her stay in the Seam and raising her children there, she began to grow concerned for her son. She noticed that he began to act remorselessly and sadistically, showing no qualms for the pain of others. In a sense, she began to fear her own son would become like his real father--the very man she tried to protect him from. Tragically, her son would prove to be her own demise, leaving her to wonder where she could have gone wrong. Cyrus Cyrus is one of the Head Peacekeepers of District 12, and played an influential role in the life of Lucian Drake. Cyrus acted as a mentor to Lucian, and was responsible for supplying him with his pills on a weekly basis, smuggling them from the Capitol factories and hospitals. Cyrus filled the proper father role to Lucian and his sisters, and cared for them as much as he could while trying to guard the District. Cyrus was responsible for keeping any of the Drake children from getting Reaped on those particular days. Unfortunately, Cyrus could do little to stop Lucian from going into the Games. Cyrus was barely informed of the troubles Lucian had caused, as he was frequently busy smuggling pills and off on errands. Although Cyrus wasn't easily fooled by Lucian's manipulative ways, Cyrus had never discovered of Lucian's true intentions to get himself Reaped. Little is known of Cyrus's life before he met the Drakes, besides from the fact that he is a high ranking Peacekeeper. He has very strong ties with the Capitol and the Mayor of District 12, as he was able to get leaked information of the Quarter Quell concept before anyone else had. Cyrus is described as hardened, and war-torn, appearing as if he had a long and difficult past. Lucian shares a special bond with Cyrus, and seems to show care for him that he has never shown with anyone else. Lucian acts more naturally around Cyrus, and is more inclined to discuss his problems. Lucian feels he owes Cyrus a permanent thanks for helping him with his sickness. Lucian received some weapons training from Cyrus, in particular, sword combat. He also referred to Cyrus as a doctor of a sorts, any problem he had he was willing to share it with him. In Chapter 64, it is seen through a "dream" that Cyrus was the one who initially sent Lucian to a Psychiatric Clinic to be examined. Henry showed little interest or care besides knowing what Lucian's diagnosis was, and once Dr. Jennings told him he had none to give, he was bewildered, and reacted with anger. Cyrus, who cared more deeply for the boy, sought more information out of the Doctor until he decided to make an exception after hearing about the vile things Lucian had done in the District. After learning of the "Conduct Disorder" and a possible cure, Cyrus afterward began to smuggle batches of pills from factories out of District Six. When Henry revealed that he wasn't Lucian's actual father, Cyrus reacted with vivid shock. Cyrus's actual role in Lucian's life is to be determined. Amber and Katherine Drake Amber and Katharine are Lucian's halfsisters, whom he cares little for. There is very little seen and known about Lucian's siblings, but it can be inferred from Lucian's Reapings that he had always showed them both great indifference and distaste, in particular, Katherine. Amber Drake is 15, and is significantly more mature and intelligent than Katherine. Amber is seen having a conversation with Henry, and it can be assumed that Henry cares for his daughters much more than he does Lucian. Amber may assume more of a responsible and motherly figure to the family, as she does her best to comfort Lucian as he prepares to leave, which he shows great indifference to. Katherine Drake is 13, and seems to be the more rambunctious sister of the two. Lucian shows great distaste for her, and considers her and her little friends an annoyance, going as far as to carelessly threatening Katherine and her boyfriend with his lucky blade. Lucian seems to frequently inflict physical violence on Katherine. Lucian seems to care little for either of them; harboring the same ill-feelings for them as he does his father. One thing that should be noted is that both Katherine and Amber act very uncomfortable and anxious in the presence of Lucian, which implies that not even his own siblings can trust him. Alistair Drake Alistair is the supposed infamous uncle of Lucian, who, during the 7th Hunger Games, managed to kill "11 tributes", often with the aid of the Careers, in which he was able to somehow join with later on. Lucian harbors a fascination and obsession with the diary and journal of Alistair, and seems to show great interest in reading the contents within. The journal is interesting in the fact that Alistair had written in it as he was in the Games, retelling every single kill he had made and describing the Arena as he went along. Many of the journal's pages are torn or missing, and only a few of them retell of the true horrors that Alistair had encountered within. Lucian takes in his uncle's journal as a token, and plans to fill the next empty hundred pages with his own accounts of the Quarter Quell as he competes, thus continuing the Drake's destruction of the Arena. Very little is known about Alistair aside from his infamous fatality count, which is highly debated and most likely misinformed, as many of his kills were Tributes in the process of dying or were dead anyway. Alistair may have been able to inflict so many fatalities because of his unique and exotic Khopesh sword, which had never been seen in the Arena before. Many of the Tributes did not know how to counter a Sickle-Sword and were thus helpless against such a dangerous and tactical weapon. Alistair's Khopesh, had eventually broken, and he was forced to use a standard short-sword to inflict fatalities, which would ultimately be his undoing. Alistair, potentially unlike Lucian, seemed to express evident remorse in his victim's deaths, and would often describe in the journal how he had become mentally numbed in the process; and was effectively turning into the monster the Capitol had wanted him to become. Galla Cinder Galla is Lucian's District partner for the Quell. During the Capitol, Lucian develops a somewhat "distant, and awkward" relationship with Galla. Lucian finds Galla interestingly strong and to his liking, and for reasons uncertain, tells Galla to stay away from him during the Games. Lucian warns Galla to run as far away from him as possible, and although emphasizes this fact in detail, does not discuss why. He does not appear to even know himself why he warns her, but Lucian appears to have developed a strange sense of care for Galla, and he is very adament that she promises to him. Lucian felt a great amount of dissappointment and anger when Galla died, as he had planned to use her for his own purposes later on in the Games, which would explain why he wanted to distance himself away from her. Looking back on Lucian's thoughts about his partner, they almost resemble something of an obsession, though it is unclear why Lucian had felt so strongly about her. Galla had upheld Lucian's promise, but did not make it far on her own. Near the third day, Galla was brutally killed by savage ferret Mutts, and her final memories consisted of warped and frightening hallucinations containing Lucian and her family. Ultimately, despite Lucian's refusal to blame himself for her death, Galla may have very well still been alive if she had been traveling with him. Again, this is something Lucian refuses to admit. Con Rossencourte Lucian and Con appeared to have developed a strange yet interesting relationship while in the Capitol. Con always showed great interest in Lucian, and was constantly getting on Canicus's case about recruiting him. After the 2nd Training Day, Con meets Lucian in the bathroom by coincidence, and they engage in a strange conversation about the Careers among other things. Both Con and Lucian saw the meeting as an opportunity, and both of them meet up again during the final Training Day. Both Lucian and Con form a partnership and harass several tributes during Training. Although, Canicus is fuming about the interaction and supposed "friendship", Con was interested in meeting up with Lucian in the Games. Unfortunately, that is the last time they would interact, as Con would eventually die in the Bloodbath. Con Rossencourte's signature gold coin, however, had landed in Lucian's grasp, and this essentially means that while Con has passed on, a signature piece of Rossencourte still remains in the Arena. Sean Armani Lucian also forms a "friendship" of a sorts with the controversial Armani himself. Lucian also appeared to have met Sean in the bathroom, much in the same way he met Con. Lucian mentioned how he saw Sean giving himself a "pep-talk" in the mirror, and Lucian managed to calm him down by conversing with him. Sean, although mistrustful of Lucian's motives, appears to genuinely find some sort of good in him. Why exactly Lucian decided to make an impression on Sean is unknown. Lucian may have only done this to talk with Sean's sister, the Victor of the 24th Hunger Games, Aleah Armani. Atalanta Zimmerman At the end of the final Training Day, Lucian was awestricken by the knife-throwing abilities of Atalanta, and made a subtle reference to creating an alliance with her to destroy "The Enemy", although, Atalanta had difficulty even understanding what he was going on about. Lucian has since managed to locate Atalanta in the Arena, and has formed an alliance with her, Erik, and Maeve; although the latter two have since left. Atalanta has been given the nickname of "Conquest", the White Horse. Lucian and Atalanta become the only Horsemen members left after the departure of Erik and Maeve. They share a comical relationship of disagreement and annoyance, and in times where they actually try to converse like normal human beings it ends in an argument. Although, they appear to work with one another better than Lucian does with the other two, and when they actually do agree on a plan, they are fierce and able opponents. Lucian prefers that Atalanta keep her mouth shut while he do the planning, but again, there is dysfunction. The two manage to take down a Mutt at the cost of injury when they obtain a glowing stone in the forest. The two settle down in a small hidden cave filled with glow-worms where they plan to rest and heal before embarking on their plan to destroy the "Enemy"; Lucian's code name for the Careers. Maeve Morghal Lucian formed an alliance called the "Four Horsemen", of which Maeve has become a member of. Maeve was the first member Lucian located, and he appeared to bond with Maeve more than the other two in the beginning. This bond falls short when Lucian grows suspicious of Maeve's mute behaviour after Erik's leave. Lucian confronts Maeve about her silence--and initially, the two are calm. Inside, Lucian feels hints of detestment and betrayal towards Maeve because of her lack of entitlement and duty to the alliance. In an act of impulsivity, he and Maeve begin to argue after he demands for one of her visions. The argument escalates into physical violence where Lucian viciously grabs Maeve by the mouth, causing a bruise. Maeve exclaims her inability to hear her visions and also tells Lucian why Erik really left, which invokes more rage in Lucian, revealing his true colors before he realizes it--only moments later he places on one of his "masks" and acts "normal" again, whereas Maeve realizes Lucian is nothing short of insane...thereby ending their bond. Maeve is removed from the alliance after she fails to wake up when the planes begin bombing their camp in the trenches. Atalanta and Lucian leave her with a sword in case she survives, although Lucian secretly hopes that this will not be the case. Maeve was given the nickname of "Death", the Pale Horse. Erik Fiske Lucian and Erik have met more than once in the past, and Lucian appears to hold Erik in high regards. Lucian likes to think of Erik as a giant, and is fond of the way he carries himself. In reality, Lucian wants the biggest threat of the Arena on his side, once referring to Erik as a "Serpent" tribute in his journal. Erik appears to be mistrustful of Lucian's motives, but goes along with the alliance in hopes of destroying the Careers and locating Bianca's killer. Erik left the alliance after an encounter with Lucian in which it was revealed that he may have played a part in Bianca's death. Erik, unwilling to travel with people he cannot trust, leaves the alliance for good as he went in search of Sade. Before Erik's death, he learns of Bianca's true fate when he confronts Sade about it. His dying words to Jet Matthews involve a death wish for his former companion. Jet appears excited to hunt new prey. Erik was part of Lucian's "Four Horsemen" alliance, and had been given the nickname of "Famine", the Black Horse. Chapter Appearences Bring Them to Their Knees *Chapter 13 , "District Twelve: Broken Promise". *Chapter 25 , "A Dark and Beautiful Mind". *Chapter 26 , "Wicked Fruit". *Chapter 41 , "No More Limits". *Chapter 64 , "The Son of Destruction". Trivia *Lucian's birthday is March 13th. *Lucian's name, despite the sinister notoriety and history, actually means "Light". *Lucian is easily fascinated by any object, especially shiny ones. *Lucian has terrible insomnia. *Lucian does not enjoy long walks on the beach. *Lucian's character was partially inspired by three other literary characters: Light Yagami from Death Note, Alex DeLarge from A Clockwork Orange, and Patrick Bateman from American Psycho. Category:Tributes Category:District 12 Category:Bring Them To Their Knees Category:Characters Category:The Four Horsemen Alliance